It's time for a start
by phuboo455
Summary: Zhuan sailed all the way to Pallet Town to stat his life, but why so far from home. He meets someone that could change and open his closed heart. Might have mature content.


**Hey everybody, it is phu. I know I said i'll work on other stories after RosarioZ, but I thought maybe working on other stories would help get my mind flowing. Of course I own nothing but the 2 characters. Please enjoy. **

**Chapter One **

The sun was bright. The wind feels great, and no clouds as far as the eye can see. Those were the thoughts of an eighteen year old, male. His name is Zhuan Yong, 5'10 in height, with short black hair. Wore a black shirt with a white, short sleeved button up. A pair of jeans and pair of sneakers and a backpack. "That has to be Kanto, finally here.", said Zhuan. "This boat sure moves pretty slow." He looks over the boat, watching the boat move. He then spots a shadow in the water. "Hey could be those Gyradoes I've seen on T.V." Zhuan continues to look, hoping to see the ferocious pokemon and maybe catching it. But then a magikarp hops out of the water. Zhuan was not very pleased and started to sulk in disappointment.

The boat then docks, and Zhuan gets off with the rest of the passengers. He pulls out a piece of paper with an address written on it. "Hmm, I wonder where it's at?", he said, Zhuan went around asking people and wondering aimlessly around, he finally made it to a building in an open area, fenced with pokemon roaming. "I guess this is the place.", said Zhuan. He goes up to the door and knocks, he waits till he hears an old nasel voice called him to come in.

He opened the door and walked in to see two people standing there talking. There was an old short guy, gray hair and in a lab coat. He handed a pokeball to a girl, who is about 5'8 by the looks of it. Dark skin, and short black hair. "Thanks Professor.",said the girl, she turned and started to walk towards the door. Zhuan and the girl made eye contact as she walked by, then she continued to walk and went out the building. Zhuan continued to look at the door till the Professor called his attention. Zhuan turn and walked to him.

"You must be that young fellow Rowan told me about, uhh Zhuan right?", asked the Professor. "Yes sir I am, nice to meet you. Professor Oak right?", asked Zhuan, while shaking Oaks hand. Oak shook his head and started to ask why Zhuan was here in Kanto. "Well, I wanted to get out and see the world. And why not start at Kanto for my Pokemon journey.", said Zhuan with a smile. Oak looked at him skeptically at his answer. But accepted it none the less. Oak then noticed two pokeballs on his belt. "I see that you have two pokemon I presume?", asked Oak. Zhuan smiled and shook his head. "Had them both for almost 3 years, I'm a pretty good battler back home. Undefeated.", Zhuan said with a hint of cockiness in his voice. Oak looked amused than impressed.

"Undefeated you say, well then this should be a breeze for you.", Oak said turning around, picking up a device. "Here, this is pokedex. It contains all the information on every pokemon.", Oak preceded to hand it to Zhuan. "Now, travel up route one to get to Viridian city, then continue north to reach the first Gym leader in Pewter City." Zhuan took the pokedex and placed it in his pocket. After Oak explained more things that Zhuan zoned out of, he started to make his way out the door. Only to meet the girl that just happen to leave Oak's lab not to long ago. "Yo, noticed you staring at me on my way out, what's the deal?", said the girl. Zhuan started to nervously sweat a little, didn't think she noticed. She looked at him some more, "You don't seem to be around here, anyway my name is Mirai Komatsu.", said Mirai. "Oh well I'm from Sinnoh, my name is Zhuan Yong.", he replied. "Sinnoh, pretty far from here. Why'd you come here?", asked Mirai, observing Zhuan more. "Well heheh, just wanted see the world, Kanto seemed nicer than Sinnoh and best place for new trainers.", Zhuan nervously answered.

Mirai noticed two pokeballs on Zhuan's waist, "Hey, you have two pokeballs, did Oak give them to you.", asked Mirai, Zhuan looked down and explained that he had them years ago, "Also went undefeated at Twinleaf Town.", added Zhuan, hoping it would impress her. "You don't say, well then how about we battle then.", said Mirai, pulling out a pokeball. Getting excited Zhuan excepted and they both ended up at an open clearing. "Let's go Raphael!", called Mirai as she tossed up a pokeball, it hit the ground and out came a bulbasaur. "A bulbasaur huh, well I got just the guy for this job.", said Zhuan, he pulled out his own pokeball and threw it up, "Let's get'em Wukong!" out came a chimchar.

"Damn, looks like he has the type advantage.", thought Mirai, "But if anything goes to plan, I can win this." While Mirai was planning out her strategies, Zhuan was focused on how to attack. "This is too easy, a grass type? And no doubt Wukong is stronger, maybe I should rush him first.", thought Zhuan and decided on that plan. "Wukong rush him with scratch!", yelled Zhuan. Wukong sped towards Raphael "He's quick!", thought Mirai, she yelled to Raphael to dodge to the side and use razor leaf. Raphael was nicked by the scratch, but was able to dodge and shot out leaves towards Wukong, Zhuan called him to dodge in which he leaped out of the way. "Use ember!",shouted Zhuan, Wukong shot out small balls of flame out of his mouth towards Raphael. Mirai commanded Raphael to dodge and charge with tackle and it hit before Wukong could finish his attack. Some of the ember hit Raphael while he was charging through, he was able to connect. "That tackle had some kick I'll give you that.", Zhuan said arrogantly, "But it won't be enough to stop us, flamewheel!" Flames appeared in Wukong's mouth and flipped to form a sphere around himself, then like a wheel, rolled towards Raphael.

Raphael sidestepped then, on Mirai's command, shot razor leaves again. Wukong spun out of the flamewheel, and turned to see a flood of razor leaves coming at him. Zhuan commanded Wukong to jump high in the air to avoid the leaves. "Gotcha, okay Raphael use razor leaves again.", shouted Mirai. Leaves started to fly towards Wukong, he then used ember to burn the leaves. But then out of nowhere, vines grabbed Wukong then sent him slamming into the ground repeatedly. "All right Raphael, one last slam to finish it!", Mirai shouted and Raphael slammed one more time and pulled back his vines. Wukong was struggling to get up but fell due to falling unconscious. Zhuan ran towards Wukong to see if he was ok. "You did good buddy, looks like we had our first lost. You tried your hardest." Zhuan called his chimchar back into his pokeball and had a hard disappointed look on his face.

"I lost." said Zhuan, the realization of it, the words struck him like lighting. "Y'know, your only problem was because you rely too much on your pokemon's strength." Zhuan looked up at her. "Your Chimchar is really strong, and he certainly could've done some real damage, but you lack any plan or strategy, to compensate for his lack of stamina." It hit Zhuan, he never noticed how weak his Chimchar's stamina was. How small attacks would wear Wukong out so quickly. "There is a pokemon center in town, its down the road, next to the pokemart." said Mirai. "I'll take you there." Zhuan followed her to town.

Zhuan sat in the waiting room with Mirai, waiting to hear what the nurse had to say about Wukong. Couple minutes passed and then the nurse walked out and both Zhuan and Mirai stood. "Your Chimchar is fine, he just need some rest.", said the nurse. Zhuan sighed in relief, while Mirai wass making her leave. "Hey, where are you going?" asked Zhuan. Her reply was "I'm gonna head towards Viridian City, it's on the way to the first gym, better get going." Then she ran off. Zhuan just looked at her and thought "Man".

**Well gonna stop short for now hope yall like it. Please review. **


End file.
